Lord and Servant
by Snow Flake Falling From Sky
Summary: Ulquiorra is the King and Lord of his castle, not to mention he is also a Demon. Orihime is just a lowly servant. But who said Love couldn't sprout between Lord and Servant? Drabbles of UlquiHime. AU. Rated M For Lemons.
1. May I Bathe You, My Lord?

Ahh, if feels good to have more time to write stories. So..wait. Why aren't I writing chapters for 7 Digits again?

**Title of Chapter: May I Bathe You, My Lord?**

**Summary of Chapter: Ulquiorra is the Lord of his castle and Orihime is a lowly servant. But then again, who said love couldn't develop between servant and master? No Lemon.**

**Warning: Oral**

Drabbles of Ulquihime!

Enjoy:)

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra stood in the bathroom, clad in many heavy robes. He continued to stare at the door, awaiting for that certain orange haired servant to walk through. And as if right on cue, the door knob turned and in came his favorite woman in the entire castle.<p>

"I'm sorry I'm so late, My Lord!" She said franctically.

He stared at her, his eyes telling her that it didn't matter. He made a gesture for her to come and begin to remove his clothes already. And so she did.

She reached up, removing the armor that rested along his shoulders and settled them down onto the counter. Next came for first layer of robes. It was a crimson color, making it look like blood clashing with his pale skin. She pushed it off of his shoulders, letting it fall carelessly to the floor.

The next two colors were both the same dark black and were soft silk. They easily slid off of his body and when they did he was left in nothing but his underwear in front of this woman. It was this part that always embarrassed her the most.

She fixed her fingers around the hem of the last remaining cloth on his body, pulling them down past his waist and letting them fall the rest of the way. He stepped out of them and glanced down at the unfilled bath.

Orihime sighed, "I'm sorry, My Lord. I'm afraid I forgot to start the bath." She said, kneeling down to turn on the spicket.

"It is fine." He replied, finally speaking a word to his servant.

Orihime blushed. She knew that her lord would only allow her to bathe him. She didn't understand why though. This man had much prettier woman, not to mention concubines. Why would he allow her, of all the women, do this job?

"Of all the women in the castle, where as 97 percent of them aren't even considered women in my eyes, I'd rather call them _sluts, _I find you the most beautiful." Her lord spoke.

At the time she had been waiting for the water to get warm, unfortunately his honesty had her dumb struck and her poor hand burned.

"Ow!" She squeeled, pulling her hand away from the water.

He grabbed her hand, pulling her up. "I forgot to mention she is one of the most clumsy." He said.

He walked her to the sink depite his nude body. He turned the spicket on to cold and held her hand under the cold water. She blushed lightly.

"I'm sorry, My Lord. You shouldn't have to do this." She apologized.

He turned off the faucet and looked at her through the mirror.

_Oh god_, Orihime thought. _He's naked..and holding me_. She blushed harder.

"My bath?" He questioned, his head cocking to the side as he saw the water almost over filling the tub.

Orihime ran and turned the running water off.

"My deepest apologies!" She said.

He walked over to the bath, stepping one foot in and lowering himself.

"You apologize sometimes to the most absurd things." He said.

She kneeled down to the bath and grabbed the bar of soap that rested on the side. She was about to lather him with it before he grabbed her wrist.

"Join me." He said.

Her eyes widened and she immediately disagreed with his request.

"My Lord, I couldn't possibly! What would anyone say if they were to see us? I'm just a servant!" She exclaimed.

"Let them talk. Now do I have to undress you or will you do it willingly?" He asked.

Orihime turned her gaze downwards and let the rather expensive silk Ulquiorra had given her fall off of her shoulders. She now stood exposed in front of her Lord. They had never even thought of given her under garments.

Ulquiorra made a small gesture for her to come here and join him already. He wasn't ashamed of his growing erection as she placed a foot in shyly, her hands covering her privates. When she was lowered in the bath, she removed her hands.

The tub had been big enough for both of them and the water had just barely made it over her exposed breasts. She was beyond embarassed, being naked in a bath with her Lord.

"Do not be ashamed of your body." He said.

He grabbed her wrist, pulling her body to his.

"Would you allow me to bathe you?" He asked.

She blushed softly.

"I couldn't possibly allow you to do that. This is your time." She said.

"And in my time, I say what I want to do. I want to bathe you." He said.

"If that is your wish, My Lord."

He grabbed the soap out of her fumbling hand, dipping it under the water before lathering her body with it. His main target; her breasts. He was a demon, and he always allowed his desires come first. It was somewhat true, one of the only reasons why he was so attracted to this woman was indeed her breasts.

Her words never meant much to him and he never really bothered to listen to half of the things she said. It was true, he did have concubines and other servants he could do this with but none of them met this womans beauties. He bent downwards to her ear.

"So beautiful.." He whispered.

He lathered her body with the soap, it smelled of some type of blossom. It was much better than her usual vanilla body wash though. Ulquiorra picked up the rag that rested along on the bath. He felt the need to embarass his servant. His hands were coated with soap, bubbles and foam. He then began to rub the substance along her breasts with his bare hands.

Orihime gasped, "My Lord?" She questioned.

"You are being lathered by your very Lord, I would enjoy it while I can." He said.

She shut up then, understanding immediately that she was probably the most luckiest servant in this entire castle. She let out an almost quiet moan none the less. It felt good. His hands on her bare body, rubbing her in such a way.

"My Lord, .." She moaned again when she pinched her nipple between his fingers. "You're embarrassing me."

"Why so Formal? Call me Ulquiorra when we are alone." He said.

She blushed. "I am not worthy enough to speak to you with such casualty" She said.

He scowled at her. "Do not tell me what you are worthy for and not. I told you that you may speak my name when behind closed doors." Ulquiorra said.

"Yes," She paused for a moment. "_Ulquiorra_." The name rolled off her tongue in an accent.

His eyes stared at her full lips, much longer than he would've liked to. He wanted to kiss her, though he would not. But she was beautiful and deserved higher in her place. Though she was small, _weak_, and scared ever so easily. Yet, she was brave. If she didn't have those other three qualities, she could be easily brought up in her place.

He would be laugher at, however. Had he made such a weak human his mate. Some part in his mind, though, continued to say that he shouldn't give two flying fucks about it. The other half, his pride, told him otherwise.

The water became warm and would soon turn freezing. He grabbed the rag and rubbed the substance off of the womans body.

"Turn around." He demanded.

She stood, slightly embarrassed. She raced her hands to cover her body, but a pale hand came up to the hand that went to her warmth. He sniffed and the odor the radiated from between her legs grew ever more.

"That smell.." Ulquiorra said.

Orihime blushed greatly.

"You..can smell it?" She asked.

"Yes, it had only just occured to me that my actions had such a great affect on you." He stated.

He didn't want to hear her speak anymore, "Present yourself to me."

Her eyes widened and she broke into denial. "No, My Lord! I could never!"

"Hush. Did I not tell you to call me by my name? And you should know better than to disobey your Lord. Now present yourself to me." He commanded.

She blushed, turned around and sat on her knees. She turned her head to Ulquiora. He nodded. She placed her hands on the edge of the bath, and leaned forward. Ulquiorra waited patiently for her to raise her hips.

Orihime mumbled nonsense, and raised her hips into the air, presenting herself on all fours in front of him. He leaned towards her and began to sniff. This time, between her legs. Orihime could hear as he breathed in the air through his nose and felt the need to get up, and run far away. He was a demon though, he could catch her.

Orihime gasped in surprise. She felt his breath hitting her most sensitive spot. And even worse, or better, she didn't know, he molded his lips against her nether ones, his tongue coming out and pushing into her warmth. She cried out in pleasure. His tongue wasn't the normal length of a human. His was more long, more pointed and had easier access to move inside of her.

"_My Lord_!" She screamed, her voice begging for something. She didn't know what for though.

He pulled away then, earning a cry of disapproval.

"God, please! _Don't stop._" She pleaded.

Ulquiorra smirked at her sudden outburst and the fact she referred to him as her God. He flipped her over in the bath, ignoring the fact as he did this, he managed to splash a puddles worth of water on the floor. He spread her legs apart with his hands and leaned back down.

"Do not close your legs." He said, bringing his lips back to her warmth.

His tongue was back inside of her in a second as he resumed his tongue fucking. Orihime was crying out, screaming loudly and it was driving Ulquiorra insane. He had sensitive hearing and he would stuff something in her mouth if there was anything near.

She arched her back and wrapped her legs around Ulquiorra's neck. She thrusted upwards against his mouth, wanting something more. She wanted to grab his head, to push him further between her legs, but she didn't feel worthy enough. It was okay though, the heat that coiled in her stomach began to shoot through her body, giving her a complete shock. She jerked forward and cried out loudly.

"_Ulquiorra-sama!_"

She fell back and made a loud splash in the tub. Ulquiorra pulled his head from between her legs. There was a clear substance that had coated his lips and he had licked it away with his tongue. Orihime found it quite.._sexy_.

"Are you satisfied?" Ulquiorra asked.

Orihime gave him a lazy nod and a weak smile.

"My Lord, if you will, I ask for something of you." She said, hopeful.

Ulquiorra stared at her, wondering what else she could possibly want. He looked at her, questioningly.

"Kiss me." She said.

He was taken back and din't know how to respond to that. But he did anyway. He leaned down, placing his lips to hers.

_Finally_. Orihime thought.

And had they not been lip locked at this moment, a large smile would be on her face. Ulquiorra only allowed the kiss to last for a few seconds, but the few seconds were of heaven to Orihime. She pulled back just as Ulquiorra did.

She looked at him in the eyes, "Ulquiorra-sama, ..are we going to.." She stopped mid-way, not wanting to continue her sentence.

"No." He responded. "You've had your release already."

She didn't drop her gaze though. She wasn't ready for that kind of attention anyway. She then popped the question Ulquiorra had been waiting for since their incident ended.

"Would you allow me to bathe you now, My Lord?"

"Hmm." He responded, and leaned back in the tub expectantly.

* * *

><p><strong>My first drabble of Ulquiorra being King (: There's another coming soon, it's just about half way done.<strong>

**So, I heard if you play with fire, you get burned. Pretty much with me, if you flame me, you get trolled. :D**

**Until the next update,**

**-Cat(:**


	2. Jealousy

Weee :D!

**Summary for Chapter: Orihime overhears Ulquiorra in his chamber. He loves her but he does not wish to hurt her fragile body to please his sexual desires..**

**Warnings: SAD ORIHIME D: BUT IT GETS BETTER!**

There's not much to this chapter, it was one I thought up and didn't give too much though. The real next chapter will be next, hopefully xP!

Enjoy =)

* * *

><p>It had been hours. Hours past the time her Lord was supposed to call for her and do her daily job of changing him. She was almost worried. Their relationship was secret and yet, she didn't quite know where they both stood in it.<p>

She would say they were "Boyfriend and Girlfriend" but that would be like an insult to the demon. He would never consider a female his "Girlfriend" He did not have friends.

Orihime could not be called his mate either, he had never marked her. And he never could, not until intercourse, which he refused to do in fears of breaking the poor woman.

No servants had been at Ulquiorra's chambers all day but one woman. She had wondered who she was, she was different, not known within those in the castle. She resembled a demon though and had beauties that Orihime envied from her.

Orihime did not wish to wait any longer for her Lord to call for her. She just wished to see him already. She stood from her bed, her feet bare and cold against the floor. She was so glad that her room was just down the hall from her Lord's. That she wouldn't have to walk that far on the cold floor.

She all but ran to the door, she heard .. _noises_. Noises she did not like. She was shocked. Those noises weren't made by one person and one person alone. Especially when there was two voices, one deep and another that sounded seductive.

She didn't want to walk in the room, but she couldn't stop herself. She went through the double doors, pushing them open with ease. Her eyes watered. It felt like she had to shrink back into her own little world, which she once lived before her Lord had ever noticed her.

Ulquiorra was staring at her and he pushed the woman's head away from his lap when he saw Orihime's sad face. She turned to run away but his voice stopped her.

"Stop."

And as much as she wished to disobey him, she couldn't bring herself to do it. She watched as his eyes turned to the demoness.

"Leave us." He demanded.

"You turn down the most powerful and beautiful Demoness among your lands, and for what?" She turned her gaze to Orihime. "For some lonely peasent?"

Ulquiorra's anger flared, energy radiating off his body.

"You will leave now or I will have you banned from this castle and these lands, _permantely_." He said.

She scoffed at him and as she walked by Orihime she sent her an evil glare. A glare that would haunt Orihime's dreams and daydreams. A glare that would have her gasping for breath on the ground if looks could kill.

"Mind your eyes, I will have them removed from your head if you send her another dirty look." Ulquiorra called after her.

She let out a growl as she left the room, the double doors swinging behind her.

"Come here." Ulquiorra said, his robes covering his erections now.

Orihime began to walk slowly to him and stopped approximately three feet away from his bed. Her gaze had fallen to the ground and she stiffened slightly when she saw Ulquiorra stand from his bed.

"You disobey your Lord?" He asked, walking to her.

She nodded and tried to reject the arms that wrapped around her. Ulquiorra brought her down onto the bed with him, her laying on her side beside him.

"I apologize that you had to witness that." Ulquiorra began. "It was not my intentions for you to ever see me with another woman like that."

She nodded, "But why? I can do what she did too.." Orihime said, not quite thinking of what she was saying.

"Yes, you can. But with you, I would desire so much more. I do not wish to hurt your human body." He responded.

"So you give your body to another woman?" She asked. Her tears were about to fall.

"My body, yes. My feelings to no other but you, however."

It was silent between them for awhile until Ulquiorra pulled Orihime ontop of him. He stared at her lips which were just centimeters from his own. He brought her head down with his hands, their lips molding together. And as much as Ulquiorra wanted such a soft kiss to continue between them, his ears heard footsteps coming down the hallway rapidly.

"My Lord, will you ever mark me?" Orihime asked.

"When the time is right, yes. We will mate together and I will finally mark you." Orihime smiled at this thought.

She squeezed him before standing up from the bed. "I love you." She murmured, making it sound like gibberish and she figured he hadn't heard her when she heard no response.

Orihime walked out the room, and was met by another servant. He had spoken quickly to her and asked for her help in the Kitchen. She nodded and followed the man.

And back in the room Ulquiorra lay on the bed completely unsatisfied. Though he would not call for his concubine and he'd be damned if he called for the demoness again. He sighed, his eyes closing softly. Perhaps he could sleep off the erection.

_Hmm, the feeling is mutual. _Ulquiorra thought before being taken over by sleep.

**Ahh, I find the ending soo corny and cliche but, HEY! You guys should know my style by now. I usually go for the cheesy ending (: It was not my intention to have Ulquiorra with a Demoness, it just came to me.**

**Well, there will be worse drabbles, I assure you. ANYWAYZZZ,**

**Until the Next Update..**

**-Cat(:**


	3. The Mating

HARRO, I ENJOY APPLE PIE AND CANDY. . (:

**Summary: Orihime wants nothing more than to become the mate of Ulquiorra, the Demon Lord of the castle. So one of her friends tell her just what she has to do.**

**Warnings: Lemon.**

Enjoy :D

* * *

><p>Orihime was listening to Tatsuki's words very closely, some of which she found unbelivable.<p>

"You _have _to wear only one layer of silk for easy access to your body." She explained. Orihime nodded, mentally noting it.

"Make sure your hair is up and away from your neck, maybe in a high bun." She added.

"Why?" Orihime asked.

"This is common sense, Hime. A Demon wants _no _trouble with hair when he gives you the mating mark." She explained and Orihime gave a mental face palm.

"Anyway, make sure you just have your own natural smell so you should take a bath. Don't put on any perfumes. If you _really _have to, you can put on a _little _lotion." She said.

"Is there anything else?" She asked.

"The last two _significant _things. Make sure you present yourself on all fours and do _not _show fear when he lets his demon out, okay?" She said.

Orihime nodded slowly.

"Well then! Let's get you dress then!" Tatsuki said, smiling.

Orihime looked taken back at her sudden outburst, they were two of the same. Servants, that was it.

"You don't have to. I am of no higher level than you in this castle, Tatsuki." Orihime said.

"Yes, but you are the closest to the Lord, and you don't wear these," She pointed to the brown cloth. "things..You have the finest silk. You're quite lucky. And soon you'll be the mate of our Lord." She said.

"What if he turns me down?" She asked, turning her head to her feet.

"No man could turn you down. You shouldn't even be in the servants quarters right now. You should be the one having servants waiting on your every desire." She said.

Orihime smiled gently. If she were to become the mate of their very Lord, her life would finally be complete.

"Thank you, Tatsuki." She said, giving her a warm smile.

* * *

><p>Orihime awaited the call of her Lord. He always called her by this time, either to receive his bath or just for any normal servant job. To cook for him, pick out his clothing or something else. When one of the servants came in saying the Lord wished to see her, she stood with a brave look on her face.<p>

Her hair was clipped up in a neat bun, a few strands hanging down the sides. She wore one of the most recent silks her Lord had given her. He truly treated her like a Queen. It was red and it reached down just below her knees. She figured the easier access, the better chance of becoming his mate.

She hadn't put on any perfumes and she didn't decide on any lotions either. She washed out all products in her hair and after shampooing it, she made sure she was still in for an extra 10 minutes to get the fruity smell out as well.

Orihime was right down the hall from her Lord's room and took her only mere seconds to stand outside of the double doors. She gave her normal three knocks and waited for the monotone voice to call out her entry.

"_Enter_." The voice called from the other sides of the doors.

She pushed open the doors and walked in, kneeling down immediately.

"Good evening, My Lord." She said.

"You have changed from what you were wearing early, I see." He said.

"Yes, My Lord. What did you call for?" Orihime asked.

"Haven't I told you to drop all formalities when we were behind closed doors?" He asked.

"Hai, I am sorry, Ulquiorra-sama." She said.

He stared at her, as though she had made a mistake.

"_Ulquiorra_.." She corrected.

He nodded and motioned her with a finger to come closer.

"Why have you changed clothes and your hair?" He asked, sniffing her. "And you showered before coming here." He added.

She was nervous and she didn't quite know what to say.

"My Lord, ..ah." She began. "My deepest apologies my Lord, I was having my childish fantasies again." She answered.

"Of?" He asked.

"That..only I, a lonely servant, would become.."

"My mate?" He answered.

Her gaze fell to the floor immediately, her cheeks felt hot. She chewed on her lower lip gently and nodded slowly. Ulquiorra tilted his head to the side. She was only inches from him so he reached for her, grabbing her and pulling her to him.

"You wish to bare my children?" He asked. She nodded immediately.

"My _demon _children?" He added. Orihime flinched slightly, she thought he was trying to talk her out of it.

"If my Lord is finished humiliating me, I will do what he has asked for me and take my leave." Orihime answered.

"I asked you a question, woman." He said, his tone frightening Orihime.

"I..yes, My Lord." She answered.

"Then you will have your wish."

Orihime's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open when she felt Ulquiorra's lips on her neck. He nibbled on her lobe gently, fangs poking at her.

"The real question is however, can you take what I have to offer you?" He whispered against her ear.

She shivered as chills went through her body and he pulled her closer to him, hugging her body to his chest.

"_Your answer_?" He whispered.

Her knees bucked underneath her weight and she would've fallen had Ulquiorra not been there. Orihime gave a quick nod and moaned when she felt Ulquiorra's lower body grind into her back side.

"My Lord.." She cried out.

He stopped then as if waiting for a correct answer to be said.

"_Ulquiorra.._" She whined.

He gave a pleased growl and pulled her body even closer. Orihime could feel the growing erection on her backside and she stiffened slightly. Ulquiorra then pulled away.

"Strip me." He ordered.

She then saw the growing tent of all the layers of his kimonos. He had still been in his night wear. In fact, she had wondered why he hadn't demanded of her to change his clothing when she first came here. She had seen him stark naked many times before but right now he was hard and _still _growing. He was a demon, after all.

Orihime brought her hands to his torso, untying the knot that held his kimono on him. Once undone, she slid the kimono off of his shoulders and she repeated the same process with the next two kimonos, leaving him in his hakama. She tugged it down with ease and her eyes widened at his erect member. She wouldn't lie, she had only ever saw her Lord's member and she was completely inexperienced. She however, had _never _seen him in such a turned on state that he grew much larger.

"You seem more interested in my body than usual." Ulquiorra stated matter of factly.

Orihime blushed a maroon color but stood her ground.

"And now's the time where you prove to me that you are better than any concubine or demoness in this castle." He said, he played with a strand of hair that came out of her bun, tucking it behind her ear. He leaned down to her ear, "_It's time to prove to me that you're ready to be my **bitch**_." He whispered.

A chill went through her body as he whispered against her ear. She could feel the goosebumps forming on her arms as he began to push her to the bed.

_How could I prove that I am better than any concubine or demoness in this castle?_ She thought. Afterall, she was nothing more than a human.

Ulquiorra thought otherwise though. He pushed her down to the bed and pinned her down. And if he didn't, she wouldn't be laying underneath him right now. They both knew that.

"H-How?" Orihime asked.

"You'll find a way." He responded.

Ulquiorra leaned back down to her neck and planted a kiss on it. He bit down gently with his fang, making it a light red so he could remember that spot. He moved the silk robe down her shoulders. He'd only just realized how the yellow complimented her skin. He would keep in mind to tell his assistant to buy more.

He pushed the yellow fabric down past her chest and down past her breasts. Orihime blushed softly when he grasped one of her breasts in his hand. She looked the other direction, avoiding any type of eye contact. Ulquiorra frowned at this and gave a rough squeeze, elicting a gasp from the woman.

"I am touching you in such a way. I am about to grant the one thing you _truly _want, and you wont even look me in the eyes?" Ulquiorra asked.

Orihime felt that she insulted the man, so she turned her gaze back to him. He seemed pleased after that and didn't bring up the subject anymore. Ulquiorra used two fingers to squeeze the bud on Orihime's breast and it hardened almost instantly. He enjoyed having such an affect on her.

Leaning down, he caught the other bud between his teeth and Orihime jerked a little. To feel his canines biting gently and the feel of his hot breath made me moan gently. Orihime shivered slightly when Ulquiorra used his free hand and guided it down her flat stomach, and between her thighs.

Two finger tips pressed delicately against her opening. He was surprised at how wet she had become in such a small period of time. Her scent was strong and he felt more confident in being the one to take her. He'd always felt that if he would go this far in his relationship with her, he might hurt the fragile human body. Or worse, when she was impregnated, that she'd die during the birth.

She was proving to him that she was ready to be taken as she let loose her needy moans and he didn't let it go unnoticed how she parted her legs for his hand. He wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. He guided a finger into her passage and she tightened around it. Ulquiorra was just thinking how it would feel to be inside of her right now.

She wiggled her hips a little as if she was getting used to the uncomfortable feeling of having something inside of her. She moaned softly when he curved the single digit into her tight walls. His fingers were quite long and if he actually tried, he could probably break her barrier by using his very own fingernail.

He wouldn't do that though, if he were to break the barrier before he was even inside of her, that might have her back down as wanting to become his mate. That hadn't seemed like a bad idea at first but he had waited long enough to finally take her as his own.

He slowly began to fit a second finger into her tight passage and that was when she gave a soft whimper. If she couldn't take only two, _skinny _fingers, she wouldn't be able to take his much larger member. She took those two fingers though. Orihime moaned at the second intruder and she looked so impatient.

Ulquiorra watched as Orihime began to move her hips against his fingers and he realized how ready she was. He scissored his fingers a few time to stretch her opening before pulling the fingers out of her. Her aroma was much stronger now and he brought his hand to his face, licking her wetness off of him.

Orihime instantly became embarrassed. Her red blush coating her face. Ulquiorra looked at her with a seductive look and he declared that she did taste quite divine. He wanted to taste more but he would save that for another time. He took her wrists in one hand and used his other to guide his erect member to her awaiting warmth.

He gave her a look that she didn't understand. She gave him a questioning look.

"Once I'm in you, I wont be able to stop. You still have a chance to back out." Ulquiorra said.

Orihime shook her head no. She had waited so long for this and she wanted him to just take her already. Nothing was going to change her decision of wanting him. Not now, or ever.

Ulquiorra gave a nod of his head and began to push the head of his member into her tight passage. He could see how unrelaxed she was and how she tried to push her body back.

"Relax, it only gets better." Ulquiorra promised.

She stopped her struggles and allowed him to keep pushing inside of her. She whined and arched her back. Ulquiorra sighed. He was only hurting her by going in slowly and so he snapped his hips forward, ignoring the cry of pain. He leaned his head into her shoulder, desperately trying to keep from thrusting into her like a mad man.

Orihime saw his distress and she wiggled her hips, followed by her saying it was okay for him to move. Despite her pain, she didn't feel right torturing her Lord like she would be if he had to go slow for a human like herself. Ulquiorra looked at her and inwardly said his sorries. He pulled out and before long, thrusted back in.

Orihime squeezed her hands into fists and bit her bottom lip. She refused to show any sort of pain that would have Ulquiorra feel regret. His thrusts continued. He didn't bother looking at her to see if there was any pain written on her face. His eyes were squeezed shut and he had been in a different world.

He'd waited so long to feel her wrapped around him, and now that he has, he just didn't want to stop. Ulquiorra growled in disapproval at this current position and pulled out of her. Orihime gave a startled gasp as he grabbed her and flipped her on all fours. She remembered now that Tatsuki had mentioned to present herself.

She didn't hesitate in sticking her butt in the air and Ulquiorra growled in approval. He lined himself up with her opening and surged in immediately. He groaned at being wrapped in her tightness once again. It was also much easier for him to find her tight wall that would give her an immense amount of pleasure.

He thrusted only a few times before hearing Orihime's crys of pleasure begin to emit. He'd found that tight wall and wasted no time in thrusting harder into it. Ulquiorra gripped her hips and squeezed them. He knew his roughness was sure to leave bruises and he would remember to apologize for them.

Orihime gripped the headboard of Ulquiorra's bed and held on as she was taken mercilessly by the Demon. Her stomach rumbled and she cried out and let out whatever it was that wanted out. Her heart beated much faster now and her breath quickened. Her body fell a little but her hips remained up in the air as Ulquiorra held them.

She may have orgasmed already but Ulquiorra still searched for his release. He was being selfish and didn't realize that Orihime could barely withstand so much pleasure and she was pushed into a second, more intense orgasm. He rippled through her so fast and it was much shorter than the first one but it felt a lot more better.

Ulquiorra pressed his chest on her back, and in a final thrust, came inside of her. His teeth found her neck quickly and bit roughly into it. Orihime cried out in pain as the canines broke through her skin. Jets of his semen filled her to the brim and she moaned as she began to feel his member softening inside of her.

He retracted his teeth from her neck and licked the wound clear of blood, also healing it so it wouldn't hurt her later. Orihime could barely hold herself up and she fell down, taking Ulquiorra with her. He rolled off of her and onto his side and gathered her into his arms.

Ulquiorra had used all of Orihime's strength and she muttered a small thank you before falling to sleep. He gave a small smile, finally able to hold the woman in his arms with no regrets. He took the clip that held her hair up and pulled it out. He closed his eyes and followed Orihime into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Harro. Sorry for the long wait on this Update. I was a bit busy and I also had other stories to update. Thanks for baring with me. The Lemon was indeed quite short, but I liked it either way (: I guess that's a bit Ironic that I like it considering I'm the author, but whatever xP<strong>

**Until The Next Update..**

**-Cat(:**


End file.
